Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by a-hamtaro-dreamer
Summary: Songfic - "Boulevard of Broken Dreams". (Takes place right before the ending part of "Apprentice Pt. 1") Beastboy is angry and depressed about Terra turning evil. I decides to forever go down a lonely path. K, I don't know if it falls under those genres.


This takes place before the Teen Titans met up again underground at the end of the episode "Aftershock Pt. 1".

_**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But its home and I walk alone  
_

Beastboy leaned on the wall of the long tunnel he had been pushed into. The tunnel Terra had pushed him into. At first, when she told him about it all, he was depressed, but just couldn't believe it. Now, he had seen Terra's true colors; her real self. She purposely knocked Cyborg and then Beastboy into a large ravine (is that the word for it? maybe not, but whatever!) she created. He held on for his dear life at the edge of the steep cliff when Terra walked up to him.

"Terra, you can't." He said to her.

"Watch me." She answered, with cruelty, as she closed the ravine up on him. Those were their exact words. He was lucky to survive. Right before the ravine closed up on him, he turned into a spider and survived by an inch. He crawled until he found a place big enough for him to resume normal form. After crawling down for a bit, he found the long tunnel he was now in.

"Terra, how could you? We gave you everything. We trusted you. I trusted you. I told you everything, including all my secrets. We had so much fun together, Terra. I really started to like you, maybe more than a friend. And I was going to tell you that last secret at the carnival, when we actually went out. I was going to tell you that I loved you. But I don't even know if that's true anymore... you betrayed us. You betrayed your friends. You betrayed me." Beastboy thought as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"Forget it, Terra," Beastboy said, getting angry and wiping away the tear, "just forget it. You we treated you with nothing, but respect and now you've treated us like dirt. If that's the way you want it, fine. I'll treat you the same way; as dirt." Beastboy thought out loud. He began to walk down the tunnel, looking for an exit and Cyborg.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Beastboy continued to look for an exit and Cyborg, but with every step he took, memories from before he knew Terra was evil flashed in his head. He remembered telling her his secrets. He remembered stopping crimes with her. He remembered having picnics with her. He remembered telling jokes to her.

"...And it was all an act, a lie. Everything she told me, everything she told us, it was all lies. Everything we did together was just one big act. She never liked me, or any of us. But we fell for it... I fell for her... Forget it! She's an enemy now. She's a liar and a traitor and nothing more!" Beastboy yelled in his mind. Beastboy tried to throw his thoughts of Terra away, but he just couldn't. He remembered when one time he and she were walking side by side at the park, talking and giggling. He wished that the good Terra was walking beside him again. He turned his head to the left, hoping that Terra would magically be there and give him a hug, but as he knew, she wasn't there. He sighed, looking at nothing, but his own shadow. There was no talking or giggling, just silence.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
_

He realized that no matter how much he wished none of this had happened, no matter how much he wanted to wake up from this nightmare and see the good Terra's face, it did happen, and it wasn't a dream. It was all real. The one person he truly loved and trusted was lying to him and betrayed him. He hated the feeling of betrayal. It hurt. He never wanted to feel it again.

"No more. From now on, I'm a loner. I'll stick with the team, but I will never get close to someone again. I will never love again. I will always be alone." Beastboy said out loud.

_  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
_

"I hope you're not expecting a goodbye kiss." Terra had said right before pushing Beastboy into the ravine. She had toyed with Beastboy's heart. The whole time, she pretended to have a bond with Beastboy. But she really didn't care for him. She didn't care if he fell into a ravine and almost died. She was pure evil.

Beastboy saw a big boulder. He punched it as hard as he could and it fell to pieces. He wished that it was Terra. He wished that all the memories of her were gone, broken like the rock. But the only thing that was broken was Beastboy's heart.

And Beastboy's dreams... he remembered that every night before that day at the carnival, he would dream about Terra. He dreamed that he would confess his love to Terra and she would tell him she loved him too. When he had dreams like that, he thought they might be little visions of the future. He thought that when he did tell Terra he loved her, she would respond the same way she did in his dreams. But now, he knew that she didn't love him. She didn't even like him. Now, the only hope of his one and only ambition in life was shattered, broken like the boulder he punched.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone  
  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
_

Beastboy sighed. He then continued to look for Cyborg and the exit. As he walked, he watched all of his broken dreams and shattered ambitions move farther away from him and disappear. Memories of Terra, both good and bad, took their places. He sighed again. He missed Terra. He wanted her back. But he knew she wasn't coming back. He knew she was evil and wasn't going to turn good again. He knew she had betrayed him. He knew, but he just didn't want to know.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Forget her! She's evil. She betrayed you. She doesn't care about you. She's Slade's apprentice. She's not your friend. I don't need her. I don't need anyone. All I need is number 1, right here. Terra is just like any other enemy. I'll defeat her. I don't care about her anymore. I don't need her. I don't love her anymore." Beastboy said out loud. He kicked at the ground.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
_

Suddenly, Beastboy heard talking. He walked a little faster down the tunnel. Finally, he saw the rest of the Titans. He ran up to them. He didn't smile or tell a joke.

"Hey, I finally found you. When are we going after Terra?" Beastboy said, in the coldest tone, with the coldest expression.

_**Till then I'll walk away...**_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wow, kinda depressing. And that's where it goes on to where that stuff that happened at the end of "Aftershock Pt. 1". R&R ASAP!


End file.
